1. Field
Aspects of embodiments according to the present invention relate to a touch screen panel, and particularly, to a flexible touch screen panel and a fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen panel is an input device enabling a person to select an instruction displayed on a screen of an image display device with his/her finger or a tool and to input a user command.
To this end, the touch screen panel is provided on a front face of the image display device and converts a contact position on the screen, which is directly contacted by a finger or a tool, into an electrical signal. By doing so, an instruction selected at the contact position is received as an input signal.
The touch screen panel has an increasing range of applications because the touch screen panel can be a substitute of a separated input device such as a keyboard or a mouse that is coupled to an image display device.
There are known touch screen panels such as a resistive touch screen panel, a light sensitive touch screen panel, and a capacitive touch screen panel. The capacitive touch screen panel converts a contact position into an electric signal by sensing change of electrostatic capacity generated by a conductive sensing pattern in association with another sensing pattern or a ground electrode when a finger or an object contacts the touch screen.
Such touch screen panel is attached to an outer surface of a flat panel display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) or an organic light emitting display (OLED) device. Therefore, the touch screen panel has high transparency and thin thickness.
In addition, a flexible flat display device has been developed recently and the touch screen panel attached to the flexible flat display device should also be flexible.
However, since processes such as a thin film membrane and a pattern forming process are used in order to form a sensing pattern for implementing a touch sensor, the capacitive touch screen panel has high heat resistance and chemical resistance.
Therefore, in a known capacitance touch screen panel, a sensing pattern is formed on a glass substrate suitable for the process. However, in this case, since the glass substrate should have a sufficient thickness to allow the glass substrate to be transferred, the glass substrate does not have a thin thickness to provide for flexibility.